


The Words that Built Me

by puppylove7



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	The Words that Built Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



I was bored and desperately longed for somebody to play with me, but that never happened. For as long as I could remember nobody has ever wanted to be around me. Today was no different than any other day and I don’t know why I thought that it ever would be.

Upon seeing a group of children close in age with me playing with a ball, I couldn’t help but to give in to the longing to play with them.

“Can I play with you?” I asked as I approached the group.

Upon hearing my voice the group turned to see who it was that was asking. Almost instantly, I could see the look of disgust on their faces. It was the same look that I always got from everybody who I encountered. That look hurt almost as much as the words that followed it.

“No way, as if we would play with a dirty half breed like you.”

“Go away, nobody wants you here.”

Those were the words I always heard come from their mouths before they ran off leaving me standing there alone. Those words stung, but what was I to do about it? Nobody accepted me and that was that.

I never really knew why I was always treated so badly, not until the moment that I was called a half breed. Being the curious, young child that I was, I asked my mother what it was and the response I got was far from good.

Instantly, I found myself wrapped up in her arms as she sobbed. I didn’t need her to tell me what a half breed was to know that it wasn’t really a good thing to be. After realizing just what a half breed was, I knew exactly why nobody would play with me or even look my way. Living the life of half breed wasn’t exactly something anybody would want, but it was something that I was forced into.

Still feeling a sense of loneliness after leaving my mother's side, I found myself wanting attention and found my older brother standing on his own, staring off into the horizon. Figuring that since he was my brother maybe things would turn out differently with him, I asked him for some of his time. Of course, my hopes were slashed as he treated me no differently than anyone else did.

“Sesshomaru, none of the other kids will play with me, will you please play with me?”

Instantly, I regretted even asking him because his face not only had the same look of disgust that everybody else had, but his face also showed anger and annoyance. It was as if just being near me was making him mad. What he said to me only made it that much more clear just how upset that he was that I had bothered him.

“No, I will not be playing with you. You are a weak, filthy half breed. There is no way that I, a full demon, would ever associate with you. Get out of my sight.”

I wasted no time in getting away from my brother. It wasn’t his words that made me want to get away, it was the fact that I could feel his intent to kill me if I didn’t go away that made me do so. As much as it hurt me to hear those words come from my own brother’s mouth, it did me some good. It gave me a reason to exist and that was to become stronger and to get not only my brother, but everybody to accept me.

* * *

I was watching the scene in front of me unfold. It was just like every other day, my little brother would pester the other children and beg them to play and as always he was refused. I can’t blame them because I wouldn’t want to play with that half breed either. I dread the fact that I’m even related to him.

Not wanting to be bothered by him after he was rejected by the other kids, I decided that it would be better to move away from the area before he could bother me as well. I want nothing to do with him. Being seen with a half demon wouldn’t do me any good. I would probably never hear the end of it from the other full demons.

Even though I made the effort to keep away from him, I could sense that Inuyasha was approaching me anyway. Even though I knew he was there, I ignored him and pretended that he wasn’t there in hopes that he would just go away, but of course he didn’t leave, but instead he insisted asking me for my attention.

“Sesshomaru, none of the other kids will play with me, will you please play with me?”

Instantly, I feel the anger start to swell inside me. I hated my brother. Our father always treated him like he was special and it didn’t sit well with me. I don’t feel like he deserves the attention let alone to be alive being the half demon like himself. He is dirty and weak and I want nothing to do with him. So every time he comes to me asking me for my time I can’t help but to get agitated with him. So it stands without reason that I will not be playing with him, ever.

“No, I will not be playing with you. You are a weak, filthy half breed. There is no way that I, a full demon, would ever associate with you. Get out of my sight.”

I felt satisfaction in the fact that what I said had caused Inuyasha so much pain and suffering. I couldn’t have been happier when he ran away from me. But what bothered me was the look of resolve on his face. It looked like he had gained something. Did what I say give him strength or something? I doubt that he is a half breed, They aren’t able to do much anyway. If he thinks that he will ever get me or anybody for that matter to accept him, he has another thing coming. I will never accept or acknowledge him.I don’t know what he was after, but I somehow found myself in his clutches and he was removing something from my eye. Supposedly it was the key to our father’s grave. Why did Sesshomaru want to get in there so badly? Was there something of importance in there that I didn’t know about?

* * *

I don't know what this was all about but I somehow found myself in Sesshomaru's grasp and he was extracting something from my eye. What it was that he was extracting, I didn't know and I didn't know what it did. All I knew is that I wasn't pleased with what was going on and that Sesshomaru was going to pay dearly for this. But that didn't change the fact that I wanted to know why exactly he wanted what he took just now.

Before I even had time to think of a possible answer to the questions going through my head, I saw Kagome going through the portal that Sesshomaru had opened using the orb that was found in my eye.

“What are you waiting for? He is going to get away.”

Not having any other choice, I followed her into the portal that led to who knows where.

When I arrived at where the portal took me, I found myself free falling in the air. However, before I could plummet to my death, I was caught by some sort of bird like creature. The creature looked like it had died quite some time ago.

Suddenly, it came to my attention that Kagome wasn’t next to me like I expected her to be. Looking around, I saw that she was safe, one of those bird things had her as well. I would never admit to this or let it be shown to anybody else, but I found myself relieved to see that she was safe and sound and no harm had come to her. I’m not sure what I would do if something did happen to her.

After the bird dropped me off, I found myself standing inside a place that looked a lot like an oversized dog. The place was littered with bones. It kind of looked like a graveyard of sorts. I had absolutely no idea where I was and I didn’t know why my brother would want to come to a place like this so desperately, but he did, so there must be something here that is worthwhile. I just had to figure out what that something was and locate it before he does.

Suddenly, I spotted a sword that was stuck in the ground and Sesshomaru was right there with it, trying to draw it from the ground.

I found myself questioning his motives. Was that what he was after? It had to have been. Why else would he be trying to get his hands on it?I stood there watching Sesshomaru as he started to reach for the sword.

All of a sudden his hand was repelled by what seemed to be a protective barrier of some sort. His hand seemed to have taken a bit of damage from the barrier as well. He didn’t seem all too happy that he wasn’t able to draw the sword. I had no idea what to make of the situation, but seeing him fail to get the blade made me want to try for myself.

Sesshomaru just watched as I now approached the sword. I have a feeling that he thought that if he couldn’t draw it then I being a half demon and thus being weaker wouldn’t be able to do so either.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. I wasn’t able to draw the blade from where it was stuck, but I was able to at least get my hand on the thing. That was more than Sesshomaru was able to do. I don’t know why I was able to get past the barrier that protected the blade, but he couldn’t, but it didn’t matter to me. All that mattered to me was that I was able to do something that he wasn’t able to do.

However, that didn’t sit well with Sesshomaru and in his displeasure he decided to attack me. As the battle continued on, the difference in our power began to become very apparent. Not liking what she was seeing, Kagome took things into her own hands.

As I find myself on the ground, I see an arrow fly over me and strike Sesshomaru’s armor. Obviously, it was meant to hit him, but it missed. Even so, it was enough to take my brother’s attention from me over to her and I didn’t like that, not one bit.

Before I knew it, Sesshomaru had attacked Kagome for interfering with our fight, but to my surprise, he had missed. That wasn’t like him at all. Was that done on purpose or did something happen to make him miss? I have no idea, but I was very glad that it did. But that didn’t mean that she was left without harm. The aftershock of the attack caused her to be sent flying some distance before landing not too far from the sword that neither of us could pull from its spot.

At first I was quite concerned about her because she wasn’t getting up, but my worries went away when I saw her getting into a sitting position. She was okay and that was enough for me. I wouldn’t be able to find the rest of the shards without her, so I needed her alive for that.

Knowing that she was alright, I was able to focus on the fight at hand now. I wasn’t about to let my brother win against me. I was going to be the one to win this battle and prove that I wasn’t weak like he thinks I am.

As the battle waged on, it became very apparent that I just didn’t have the strength to win without some sort of help. I took another glance over at that sword. That thing must be a good sword if Sesshomaru wanted it. If only were able to draw it from its resting place. It could help me turn the tides of this battle to be more favorable for me. But seeing as I wasn’t able to remove the sword from the ground, that was out of the question.

As I was thinking about that damned sword, I left myself wide open for an attack. Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate to take advantage of my temporary distraction. I suddenly found myself sailing across the area and making a very hard collision with the wall clean on the other side of the very large area. 

I was struggling to find the strength to get to my feet. Just as I thought I wasn’t going to be getting back up, I heard a voice calling out to me.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome called out to me as she started to run in my direction to be by my side. But as she started to move, something totally unexpected happened. The sword came out of the ground. What was the meaning of this? Neither Sesshomaru or I could get that sword to budge, but Kagome, a mere human, was able to remove it so easily without even putting in any effort.

Before I even had time to respond, I saw Sesshomaru attack Kagome without any warning. There was nothing I could do to save her from the attack. Even if I moved as fast as I could, there just wasn’t any way I would make it her in time to protect her from being hit.

“Kagome!” I don’t know what it was that caused this, but suddenly I felt very upset about the fact that I had just watched Sesshomaru’s attack collide with her. 

Suddenly, I saw what I could call a miracle, Kagome appeared from the melted stone completely unscaved. I don’t know how it happened, but she was completely unharmed. I wasn’t the only one who was not expecting this outcome. Sesshomaru too had a look of surprise on his face, but that didn’t last long.

It was at that moment that I knew that Sesshomaru wasn’t happy with the fact that Kagome was able to draw the sword, but he wasn’t. It was also clear that he was willing to do whatever it took to get his hands on that sword. That fact that he was willing to kill anybody who just happened to be in here made that very obvious.

Suddenly Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form and started to fill the room we were in with poison gas. There was no way that Kagome would survive this even if she somehow survived the other attack. Without even thinking, I ran straight to where Kagome was and put my haiori made from the fur of a fire rat over her. It should be able to give her some protection from things other than the poison gas. She had to get out of here and fast.

“Kagome, take this and get out of here as quickly as you can.”

It was obvious that she wasn’t pleased with what I had just said to her.

“I can’t leave you here alone.”

I wasn’t going to stand here and argue with her about this. She was going to get out of here whether she liked it or not. I would make sure of that.

“Just go, I will be fine. A little gas won’t be enough to kill me.”

By the looks of it she bought what I said because she nodded as she started to climb up, but then she stopped and turned back as if she had forgotten something.

“At least take this. I don’t know if it will help you, but I would feel better knowing you have it with you.”

I looked at what it was that she was giving to me and saw that it was the sword that both Sesshomaru and I had failed to remove from the ground before. Just looking at it, I couldn’t figure out what was so great about it. It was just some old beat up, rusted blade. There was no way there could be anything special about this hunk of junk.

Taking the blade, I watched as Kagome started to make her way further up to higher grounds, away from the poisonous fog that was filling the area around me. I know I said that I would be fine and the stuff wouldn’t kill me, but the truth is even I will die from that if exposed to it for too long, as will Sesshomaru. Nothing is immune to the poison that is now making its way to where I am currently standing.

Not wasting any time, I jumped down to where Sesshomaru was and proceeded to try and take him out with the sword that he had been coveting. But of course, nothing happened, nothing at all. It was just as I suspected, this blade was useless.

Suddenly Sesshomaru took a flying leap upwards to the top of the area. I guess he was beginning to reach his limit in the miasma that was surrounding us. That made things better for me, but that still didn’t change the fact that I wasn’t going to be able to beat him with the sword that was no in my possession.

As we landed outside in fresh air, I knew that I had to finish him off and soon. Things couldn’t continue like this. Not only was I in danger, but now Kagome was too. It was when I saw Sesshomaru eyeing us as if he was about to lunge at us that I took on an offensive stance.

I heard Kagome start to make a move behind me. I have no idea what was going through that girl’s mind, but there was no way I was going to let her even attempt to make a move against my brother. She didn’t stand a chance in hell of doing anything to him.

“I don’t know what you are planning on doing, but you are to stay here and out of the way.”

Of course, she wouldn’t take that answer without a fight. She won’t take anything I say without a fight.

“But Inuyasha, I have to help you somehow. You do this alone. He is just too strong.”

I don’t know what came over me when I heard that come from her mouth. Suddenly, I said something I didn’t think I would ever say, it was as if my mind had temporarily stopped working on me.

“No, you will stay here and let me protect you.”

Suddenly, the old rusted blade that I was holding onto made a drastic transformation. It now looked like a giant fang in the form of a blade. I had heard that my father had had two swords crafted from his fangs before he died, was this one of them? If it was, then why was it in the form of that old rusted piece of junk before now? Whatever, who cares about that, now that it is like this, I can fight Sesshomaru.

Wasting no time, I charged to Sesshomaru. As I leapt up to slice him, he swung at me with his massive paw. I knew that that was coming, so I had prepared for it. Within seconds, I found my new sword cutting through his entire leg, clean up to the shoulder. 

After letting out an anguishing roar of pain, Sesshomaru fled the scene to who knows where. I don’t even care where he went. I was just glad to have him out of my sight. Too bad that I wasn’t able to kill him though. That will just have to wait until next time we meet.

* * *

I had finally figured out where the entrance to my father’s grave is. Who would have ever guessed that it was in my brother’s eye all this time? But that matters not, I now have the key to the grave in my grasp and I’m going to take what should be mine.

Once the portal to my father’s resting place was open, I jumped through without even taking a second thought about what had happened to Inuyasha after the black pearl was extracted from his eye.

After exiting the portal into the graveyard, instantly I had to take flight or plummet to my own death. I also instantly saw my father’s skeleton. I go straight for that seeing as it seemed like the best place to start searching for what I came here for.

It didn’t take long for me to locate what I came for. Because there in front of me was a sword that was stuck in the ground. There was no doubt in my mind that that was indeed the Tessaiga, the blade that I should have gotten, but instead I got the Tenseiga. The Tenseiga is useless, but the Tessaiga is powerful and thus I will be taking it for myself.

I knew when my brother had arrived. I could not only sense his presence, but I could smell him too. I could also smell that human girl he kept with him. But it didn’t matter that he had come because the Tessaiga was going to be mine now. I will deal with him after I get my hands on it.

That is what I was expecting to happen, but that isn’t what came to be. Instead of grabbing the hilt of the sword, my hand was repelled before I could even get it anywhere close to it. It seems like there is some sort of protective barrier around it repelling me. This didn’t make me happy. Why wasn’t I able to retrieve the sword that should be mine?

Suddenly I heard my brother speaking out to me.

“What’s wrong, can’t draw that sword out of the ground. Just how pathetic are you?”

What he just said infuriated me, but before I could say anything about it, Jaken had spoken.

“As if a mere half breed like yourself could even dream of drawing it when Lord Sesshomaru couldn’t do it.”

What Jaken said wasn’t wrong. If I couldn’t do it, there was no way in hell that Inuyasha, a weak half demon would be able to do it either. But I knew that he was going to try and prove me wrong anyway.

Of course I was right. I watched as Inuyasha approached the sword. Not only was I surprised, but I was appalled by the fact that Inuyasha was able to grasp the hilt. The barrier had not rejected him like it did me. What is the meaning of this? However, I was pleased to see that that is as far as it went. He may have been able to touch the sword, but he wasn’t able to pull it out either. 

Even with that being the case, I couldn’t hold back my anger at the fact that I wasn’t even able to touch the Tessaiga, but Inuyasha was. In my rage, I leapt forward at my brother, fully intending to wipe him out right here and now.

I felt quite content when I saw Inuyasha laid out on the ground. It didn’t look like he was going to be getting up anytime soon either. I thought that the fight was over, but I was wrong. Suddenly, an arrow struck the armor that was over my shoulder. I knew that it came from that human girl and that it was meant to have struck me, but she missed.

“Sesshomaru, I assure you the next one won’t miss.”

That girl was an annoyance that had to go. Without a second thought, my attacks shifted from my brother who was still lying on the ground to the girl who had absolutely no business being here in the first place.

I don’t know what happened, but I had missed my target, but it mattered not. The aftershock was enough to send that human flying away from me, so that was enough to satisfy me. I cared not what happened to that girl. She was of no concern to me. All I desired was to destroy that brother of mine.

Turning my attention away from her and back to my brother, I saw that he was back on his feet again and ready to fight again. His efforts were futile, there was no way he was going to be able to beat me. He was a weak half demon. There was no way that he had the strength to be me, a full demon. It was infuriating enough that he thought that he could. 

As the battle waged on, it became very apparent that I had the upper hand in strength, speed, well, everything. There was no way that Inuyasha could overtake me or even match me in any of the areas needed to win. Victory was mine.

I couldn’t help but notice Inuyasha taking another glance at the Tessaiga. He had been doing that for a while. He must be trying to think of a way to get his hands on it. I wasn’t going to let that happen. 

I took advantage of his temporary distraction and within seconds he was sent sailing clean across the area we were fighting in, making a very hard collision with the wall on the other side of the rather large room.

I watched as Inuyasha struggled to even get into a sitting position. Judging by that display, I had little doubt that he wasn’t going to be getting back to his feet. That was until that girl called out to him.

“Inuyasha!” 

As the girl started to run toward my brother, something totally unthinkable happened, Tessaiga came out of the ground. What was the meaning of this? He could a mere human draw it, but I couldn’t. I didn’t like it one bit. This girl was becoming a nuisance to me and she had to go.

Before Inuyasha could fully regain his strength and get in my way, I began my assault on the girl who currently had the Tessaiga in her grasp. Just before my poison infused claw connected with her, I heard Inuyasha call out to her in desperation.

“Kagome!”

I thought that the girl being able to remove Tessaiga from its position in the ground was unthinkable, this was even more so. The girl turned up unscathed from my attack. Did Tessaiga save the girl, but why? I couldn’t wrap my head around why the sword would choose to protect a worthless human girl. It was inconceivable.

If physical attacks wouldn’t work on that girl as long as she had her hands on Tessaiga, then there was only one way to dispose of her and that was to poison her through the air she breathes. This will also eliminate Inuyasha too.

There really wasn’t a need to change, but I changed into my canine form and started filling the area with a miasma. This miasma was strong enough to melt the bones and walls around us, so there was no doubt in my mind that both Inuyasha and that girl wouldn’t survive it if they came into contact with it.

As I was doing what I needed to do, I waited for Inuyasha to come after me. I knew that he would and chances are he would have sent the girl up higher to a safer place. He was so predictable.

Just as I predicated, Inuyasha emerged from the poisonous fog that surrounded us and the girl wasn’t anywhere to be seen. With the element of surprise, he was able to hit me with Tessaiga, but it didn’t do any damage. It barely left a scratch on me. That sword was useless in his hands. He didn’t even know how to draw out its true power. Why did father entrust that sword to him instead of me. It wasn’t right. Inuyasha didn’t deserve it. Its power was wasted in the hands of a half demon.

The fight had gone on longer than I expected and even I was starting to feel the effects of the miasma. It was a wonder how Inuyasha had lasted this long. I expected him to be long gone by now.

Knowing I wasn’t going to last much longer down here myself, I took a flying leap upwards to the top of the area. I knew that Inuyasha had held onto me and was also being brought out of the miasma, but that didn’t matter much to me. He was still going to die here today, be it from miasma poisoning or by my hands. I would make sure of it.

I just watched as Inuyasha and that girl argued about whatever it was that they were fighting about.

Suddenly, Tessaiga transformed. What caused it to transform into its true form. Did Inuyasha do something to trigger it? That wasn’t likely. He wasn’t able to do anything before no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, he charged me. As he leapt up to slice me, I swung at him with my massive paw. He must have known that I was going to do that, and was prepared for it. Within seconds, I felt the pain of the blade that my brother was wielding effortlessly slicing straight up my leg, straight up to my shoulder.

Not being able to take much more of the pain and not wanting even more damage done to me, I let out an anguishing cry of pain before flying off into the distance. Inuyasha may have won this battle, but this wasn’t the end of things. Next time we meet, he will die by my hands.

* * *

I find myself knocked to the ground yet again. There were just too many demons attacking us at once. I know that I was getting beaten up pretty badly and I’m sure that the others are too. As I looked around to evaluate the situation, I was right. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were all looking pretty beat up and worn down. If we couldn’t find a way to get rid of all these demons soon, none of us would live through this.

As time drug on, the endless hordes of demons still didn’t let up. I was beginning to think that they wouldn’t ever end. I wanted to know where they were all coming from and why we were their targets. If only I could find a way to harness more power from the Tessaiga like the time I saw Sesshomaru do that one time. If I could only figure out how to use that technique this would have been done ages ago. How did he do it?

As I tried to remember what it was the Sesshomaru did that time, I wasn't focused enough on what was going on around me. It wasn't until I heard somebody's voice calling out to me that I was completely aware of what was going on and saw the oncoming demons.

"Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, not only could a smell, but I could see a rift within the air of my own aura with the opposing demons' auras. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something told me to slash the rift.

After slicing the rift, instantly I saw all the demons in front of me disappear in the blink of an eye. The event was exactly how it was when Sesshomaru had used it that one time. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the Wind Scar technique that I had been trying to learn since that day.

I felt content with myself knowing that I had finally succeeded in using the Wind Scar and from this day on, I will use it to protect myself and my friends from any harm that comes our way.

* * *

I find myself standing some distance from where my brother and his group of friends were struggling to fend off the endless hordes of demons that were coming after them. I have no idea as to why they were being attacked and I don’t care why. I only found myself watching the fight unfold because I had an interest in the Tessaiga. I wanted to see if Inuyasha would be able to harness the Wind Scar. If he couldn’t even do that, then he had no right to possess the sword that should have been mine to begin with.

Judging by the fact that Inuyasha is getting sent to the ground endlessly and his companions are faring much better, it is very safe to say that he has not learned to use the Wind Scar yet. He is pathetic and it is quite obvious that he doesn’t deserve the Tessaiga. If I had it, I would be able to put it to use in the proper way.

That was what I had originally thought anyway. Suddenly, I saw the Wind Scar from the Tessaiga as Inuyasha destroyed all the demons that were coming after him in one sweep of his sword. After seeing that display, I couldn't help but to feel very irritated. Inuyasha was getting stronger and that much closer to mastering the sword that should be mine not his. I still don’t understand why I, a full demon was given the useless Tenseiga and Inuyasha a pathetic half breed was blessed with the Tessaiga which is a very powerful sword. It makes no sense.

Still being upset with how things are turning out, I turn and walk away from the situation at hand. There is no longer a need for me to be there. I will make sure to get my hands on the Tessaiga one of these days. There is no way in hell that Inuyasha will ever fully master the Tessaiga. The Wind Scar is only just the beginning to mastering it. There is no way that he, a half demon could ever dream of going any further with it.

* * *

I now find myself in search of more power to deal with Naraku and whatever other powerful demons may come my way. According to Totosai, there was another power that Tessaiga could obtain, but in order to obtain it, I must defeat a dragon demon named Ryukotsusei. However, he also told me that that would probably not be possible for me seeing as not even my father could defeat him, he only managed to seal him. But hearing that wasn't enough to make me change my mind about going after him. I needed to gain strength and this was the fastest way to do it.

I had already made up my mind and was about to go after Ryukotsusei, but I was stopped in my tracks before I could even take the first few steps.

There behind me was Kagome and she looked really concerned about something. People may think that I’m dumb and or dense, but even I could see that that concern was aimed at me.

“Inuyasha, please don’t go after him. You could get yourself killed.”

Before I even had a chance to say anything, Totosai had to put his own thoughts in on the situation.

“She is right, you know. There is a very good chance that you aren’t going to survive if you fight Ryukotsusei. Even with the aid of your friends, you will likely still die and not only you, but they will as well. Not even your father could kill him, so it goes without saying that you stand no chance at all.”

He had a point and I knew this, but what other choice did I have? I had to get stronger if I wanted to beat Naraku and this could possibly be my only option. I had to do it, even if it killed me and that was what I was going to do. Nobody was going to be able to talk me out of it now that my mind was made up.

“It doesn’t matter what you guys tell me. I have made up my mind and I’m going to take out Ryukotsusei.” With that said, I leave the others behind to search for said demon.

Of course, it didn’t long to find him. I already knew where to go thanks to Totosai telling me where to look, but this guy was giant, so I couldn’t miss him even if I tried. I'm not sure what happened because I hadn't done anything, but suddenly the dragon began to make a noise and that is when I knew that the battle for my life and new power was about to start.

It didn’t take long to realize that I stood no chance in hell of winning and that I likely was going to end up dead before this battle ended. None of my Wind Scars were doing any damage to this beast. I now realize why my father could only seal off his power and not kill him. He was too strong. But I had to kill him. There had to be a way to do it. Nothing or nobody is able to avoid death be it by the hand of somebody else or by natural causes, right? I just had to figure out how to do it for myself.

I was moments from my death, I had no more strength to fight and Ryukotsusei was still basically undamaged and was readying one final attack to wipe me out. I knew it was pointless, but I got back to my feet, ready to make one last stand before I die. That is what I thought anyway, but something stirred within me. It felt like I got a boost in power. I suddenly found myself feeling like I could take on anything that came my way and without even thinking, I swung my sword at the oncoming attack.

Within seconds, not only did my attack make contact with the massive dragon in front of me, but somehow his attack was reflected back in his direction and struck him as well. I didn't know that I or Tessaiga was capable of doing anything like that. That must be the power that Totosai was talking about before. 

After it became apparent that I was the victor and everyone knew it was safe, I wasn't surprised by the fact that Kagome and the others were there. I knew they were close by the entire time. I am half dog demon after all. I could smell them. But that didn't change the fact that I was secretly very happy to have them there with me.

The first thing I heard as they approached me was something I wasn't really expecting but was hoping to hear.

"Congratulations, you have just mastered the Backlash Wave. That technique is able to send the opposing force back at the person who sent it at you in the first place and your own force along with it."

It was obvious by their reactions to what Totosai had said that Kagome and the others were very pleased to hear that information. I remember hearing laughing and praising, but that was about it. I was so beat up and exhausted from the fight that I must have fallen asleep or something because I remember nothing more than that.

* * *

I had not seen things for myself, but I have heard word about a half demon who was able to take out Ryukotsusei. If what was said was true, then there could only be one person who may have been able to do it and that would be me brother. However, I highly doubt that the rumors are true. There just isn’t any way that a mere half demon could possibly beat that monster when not even my own father could do it. 

Those were my original thoughts on things, but then I remembered that there was one technique that Tessaiga had that would make it possible for Inuyasha to pull off something like that and that was the Backlash Wave. But was it possible that he pulled it off. There just wasn’t anyway that he could have. Or so I thought. I now knew for a fact that he could indeed use the Backlash Wave. I have witnessed it with my own eyes when he almost destroyed Naraku in one clean sweep of his blade. There was no doubt in my mind that that was the Backlash Wave. Ever since that day, I have felt nothing but anger over the fact that my brother was gaining power with the Tessaiga, but I was still stuck with nothing but the Tenseiga and it was useless to me. Why was our father so cruel? I had to find Inuyasha and put a stop to his growth once and for all. If it means killing him, so be it. The next time I see Inuyasha things will be brought to an end one way or another, I will make sure of that.

* * *

It was going to be a new moon tonight and that meant that all my demonic abilities would be gone for the night. I would be nothing more than a normal human for the night. It was these nights that I dreaded most because I had to stay in hiding or my life would be at risk. Granted I had Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara with me to help me when needed now, but even still they are only human or still a kid in the case of Shippo so there is only so much they can do themselves.

Things were going like normal, well as normal as a moonless night goes for me. There wasn't anything going on and nobody who should not be around was. Seeing as I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, nor did I sense anyone who would want me dead around, going for a very short walk didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

I was wrong though. I failed to take into consideration the fact that I wasn't able to sense things in my human form. Most humans lacked any abilities of any sort. I was no different than them right now. It was for that reason that I didn't realize that I was being followed by somebody that I really didn't want to know when I lost my powers and became a mere human.

When I was least expecting it, Sesshomaru came out of what seemed like nowhere to me but that wasn't the case. I just didn't notice his presence at all. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was in danger and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I thought for sure that my brother was going to try and kill me because he was staring me down with a very murderous look on his face and that is what he always does when he finds me. That is our thing, we have to at least try to kill each other. But this time was different. He didn't even make a move. Something was off and I was going to figure out what it was.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru, are you unable to kill me even in this state?"

I thought that saying that would cause him to lash out but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, what he told me was completely different from what I was expecting of him.

"I could easily kill you right now, but there is no dignity in killing somebody who can't even defend himself."

That was all he said to me before he disappeared into the forest.

I could not help but to question what that was all about. If he really wanted me dead then now would be the best and easiest time to kill me. I can't exactly fight back in my current state. Just what was going through my brother's head? Whatever, to hell with what he is thinking right now, I'm alive and that is what matters were the thoughts that went through my head as I returned to where the others were. I'm sure that they are probably worried about me since I left without warning and on a night with no moon to make things worse.

* * *

Tonight was going to be a moonless night and that meant that there was going to be far less light and more dangers lurking about. Not that it mattered for me, I was perfectly fine with that seeing as I could easily defend myself from any danger that comes my way, but that is not the case for Rin. It would be best to leave her hidden somewhere safe for the night. That is exactly what I was going to do.

After finding a safe place to leave Rin, I ventured out into the night. I suddenly got wind of a familiar scent and presence. Following it, I never expected to see what I did when I found who it was I was in search of.

There walking around by himself was Inuyasha. It was odd enough that he was alone for he always had his human companions with him. But that was not what stood out most. It was the fact that he was nothing more than that of a mere human.

Originally, I had planned on killing him tonight but the urge to kill completely left me. I don't know why, but seeing him as a defenseless human made me want to take pity on him and let him live another day. However, my decision must not have sat well with Inuyasha because he had to call me out on it.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru, are you unable to kill me even in this state?"

Of course that wasn't the case, for I could easily take him out, I just didn't want to waste my time on a human who couldn't defend himself. I have more pride and dignity than that.

"I could easily kill you right now, but there is no dignity in killing somebody who can't even defend himself."

That was all I said to him before going back into the forest. 

Instead of going to where I left Rin, I found myself wandering around with no real destination in mind. I didn’t know why, but the more time that went by, the more that I thought that I shouldn’t like him alone. I don’t know why I felt that way about my brother, but I did. Maybe it was just my desire to protect him until he regained his powers and could actually fight again. I didn’t know, all I knew was that I had a desire to stay close and destroy any threat that came close to him. That is exactly what I did. I stayed closeby to fight off anybody who wished to even lay a finger on my younger brother.

* * *

As I made it back to Kagome and the others, I wasn’t surprised at all the questioning and scolding that I got from leaving on my own without a single word. I knew very well that it was only because they were worried about my safety and that they thought that something had happened to me. But that didn’t make it any less annoying. I wasn’t so weak as to not be able to defend myself if some pathetic demon decided to pick a fight with me.

In my annoyance, I couldn’t help but to snap at the others.

“Look, as you can see I’m fine. Now would you get off my back already?”

Of course, Kagome with her temper wouldn’t let things go. She just had to fight back. It happened every time. 

“We wouldn’t be on your case all the time if you would use your head and just listen to us and stay put for one. What would you have done if something really did happen to you? What would we have done? I just wish you would consider our feelings for once before acting.”

“Hmph,” was all I had to say to her rant. It was the same every time. I was tired of hearing it and there was no way I was going to listen to it now. So instead of sitting there listening to her rant I just turned and ignored her as I looked up at the moonless sky above me.

As I was looking out into the distance, I could have sworn that I saw somebody standing in the forest not far from where we currently had our camp set up for the night. I only saw it for a second, so I can’t say for sure, but it looked a lot like Sesshomaru. Why would he be hanging around here? It isn’t like he had any business with me or anybody else in this group, that is unless he changed his mind about killing me after all. I just let it go for now and continued to lay around, waiting out the night until the sunlight breaks again and things return to normal.

It was a little difficult to just ignore things when everytime I turn around I keep thinking I see the same person around and the said person reminds me so much of my brother. Just what was going on here? Were my eyes playing tricks on me or was Sesshomaru really there? If he was, just what was he planning? 

Wanting answers to the endless questions forming in my head, I take a quick look around to make sure that nobody was awake to stop me from leaving. Once I saw everybody was asleep and wouldn’t notice that I had left, I took off in the direction I last saw the person that I thought was my brother. I just had to know what he was doing.

Before I could track him down, I found myself being jumped by a weak looking demon. Now was the time for me to prove that I’m not some pushover who can’t protect himself when I’m without my demonic powers. Just as I was about to draw my sword to commence my attack, a green energy whip took out the demon within a second. I recognized that whip instantly and turned to see none other than Sesshomaru standing behind me.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing around here?”

Of course, I didn’t get so much as a single word out of him to begin with. That was enough to piss me off and I approached him ready to start a fight just to get an answer from him if I had to. But it didn’t come to that.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m protecting you. I just saved your life, shouldn’t you should be more grateful.”

Did he seriously just say that to me? I didn’t ask him to save me. I could have taken that guy on my own. I didn’t need his protection. It only made me look hopeless, pathetic, and weak. I was none of those. Ever since the time he called me a weak, worthless half breed I have trained endlessly to make myself strong enough for him to accept me.

“Why did you save me? I never asked you for your help and I don’t need it. I can take care of myself.”

I may have said that, but the truth is, I knew very well that I probably wouldn’t have been able to beat that demon in my current state. But I was going to use that situation as a way to prove myself so that maybe, just maybe my brother would accept me. But that wasn’t going to happen now and I had to accept that fact. And although I wouldn't ever admit it, I was thankful for him saving me.

Just as I was about to walk away from him, I was surprised that he gave me an answer, but I wasn’t surprised at what he said. It was so like him to talk like that.

“It didn’t look that way to me. You wouldn’t have won against that demon. It would have killed you and I am supposed to be the one to end you, so I killed him before he could. It was as simple as that. I want to kill you myself.”

Just hearing that made something stir within me. I don’t know what it was or why it happened, but whatever it was, I said something that I have been holding deep inside for basically my entire life.

“Why do you hate me so much? What drives you to want to end my life so badly? What did I do to you to make you wish that? All I have wanted in my life was to be accepted by others. I finally found people who accept me for who I am, but that isn’t what I want the most. The person I really want to accept me is you. Ever since that time you called me a weak, worthless half breed I have trained endlessly to get strong enough for you to accept me, but it seems like whatever I do you just seem to hate me more. Don’t you see, it is those words who made me who I am today and it was all to prove myself to you. Those were the words that built me.”

After that was out in the open and off my chest, I turned to take my leave, but what happened next caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting Sesshomaru to open up to me as well and it made me happy that he did. I returned back to camp with a smile on my face now that I knew the truth behind the relationship between my brother and I.

* * *

After walking around aimlessly for a while, I found myself sticking close to Inuyasha’s camp. I decided that I was just going to give into the urge to protect my younger brother for the night. I don’t know what caused it, but I feel like I would regret it if something were to happen to him. I want to say that it is just that I want to be the one to kill him and if he were to die because he couldn’t protect himself, I wouldn’t be able to do that, but I’m not so sure that is the case. There is something else there, but I don’t know what it is.

While keeping watch over him and his small group of friends, I could hear them bickering amongst each other about how they were worried about him and how they should take their feelings into consideration more. He just ignored them and looked off into the distance around them. But while he was just gazing out, I think he may have spotted me even though I had tried to conceal myself in the shadows. If he did indeed see me, then he was sure to come searching for me. That would mean that he would be a target for any demon lurking about. I won’t be having that. I will need to protect him at all costs. He isn’t going to be dying tonight.

It was when he got up from his spot on the ground, checked up on his companions, and left the area that I made my move too. It was a good thing that I did because not too long after he left, he found himself in a dire situation that he probably wasn’t going to be getting out of on his own, not alive anyway. There in front of him was a rather large demon that was hell bent on taking him out and probably eating him. Normally, a demon of that caliber wouldn’t have been a problem for Inuyasha, but he didn’t stand a chance as a human.

Even though I knew he wasn’t going to be happy with me coming to his aid, I decided to step in before he got himself killed. By channeling some of my demonic energy into a whip, I was able to take out the demon within a second. Of course Inuyasha wasn’t happy with the fact that I had been the one to defeat the threat that stood before him and himself, so he turned around knowing that I would be there.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing around here?”

I didn’t give him an answer at first. I wasn’t planning on giving him one to begin with, but that changed the moment he charged me with the intent to start a fight. I wasn’t going to fight him right now. There was no point in it. He wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m protecting you. I just saved your life, shouldn’t you should be more grateful.”

The look on his face was something that I expected to see. He was pissed off and I’m sure that he was going to have something to say about what I just did. There was no doubt in my mind.

“Why did you save me? I never asked you for your help and I don’t need it. I can take care of myself.”

Not expecting me to say anything more on the topic, he just turned to return to his friends. The instant I spoke, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me again. But the look on his face wasn’t what I was expecting to see. Instead of looking more angered, he seemed more surprised than anything.

“It didn’t look that way to me. You wouldn’t have won against that demon. It would have killed you and I am supposed to be the one to end you, so I killed him before he could. It was as simple as that. I want to kill you myself.”

Hearing that must have caused something to stir within him because what happened next was something that I never would have dreamed of happening. Inuyasha spilled everything that he had been holding inside all this time. As much as I don’t want to admit to it, it actually moved me and stirred up some feelings of my own, thus causing me to share them too.

“The truth is, I don’t actually hate you, I’ve always felt jealous of you. Our father died protecting you and your human mother and to make things worse, he entrusted you with Tessaiga the more powerful of the two swords. It was that resentment that drove me to seek you out and kill you. It wasn’t anything that you did for say. The fact that you are a half demon clouded my judgement on your true worth and strength. I thought that you would remain weak, but that isn’t the case. You have proved me wrong endlessly. I don’t want to admit it, but you have become strong.”

Even though he didn’t say anything after hearing what I had to say, I could tell that Inuyasha was happy to hear those words. This little heart to heart may have been what was needed to form the brotherly bond that we missed out on for our entire lives. It was now that I would change things between us and start accepting him as somebody worthy rather than a weak, pathetic half breed.

  
  



End file.
